gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam
The GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam is a variant of the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam. Featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J, it is piloted by Gunpla builder Takeru Nekki. Technology & Combat Characteristics A variant of the Beginning Gundam, Takeru built it based on a design plan he found in his grandfather's home. The "J" in its name stands for "Japan", and is given by Figlia Contini who mistakes Takeru as the builder representing Japan. The 'circle of sun' in the Japanese flag serves as the motif for the Gunpla's red color scheme. The Beginning J Gundam maintains the high basic performance of the original Beginning Gundam, but has enhanced close combat capabilities to match Takeru's battle style. Its main weapon is the pair of "Burning J Swords" stored on its back. Like the round units mounted all over the Gunpla's body, the swords are equipped with the 'IFS' units (I-Field control System unit) first featured on the GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam. Armaments ;*Burning J Sword :A pair of large swords stored on the Beginning J Gundam's back. They serve as its main weapon and can be combined in a hilt to hilt manner to form a naginata. Thanks to the 'IFS' units (I-Field control System unit) built into the swords, a special field can be generated on the surface, enhancing the swords' cutting capabilities. When this field reaches its maximum power, flame-like effects are produced. ;*Beam Vulcan :Like the Beginning Gundam, Beginning J Gundam has beam vulcan guns in the form of small rectangles on each side of its head, close to the V-fin. ;*Beam Rifle :A handheld range weapon that fires high energy particle beams, it is the same beam rifle as used by the Beginning Gundam. It is rarely used by the Beginning J Gundam due to its close combat specialization. ;*Shield :The same defensive armament as used by the Beginning Gundam, it also stores three beam sabers at the back. A weakness of the shield is that it is heavy and can cause a drop in mobility when equipped. As a result, it is rarely used by the Beginning J Gundam that needs to be mobile during close combat. :;*Beam Saber ::Three beam sabers are stored behind the shield. A beam blade can be emitted from both ends of the weapon. By holding all three sabers in one hand, they can be used in a claw-like fashion. In this manner, they can easily overpower a beam saber held by the opponent and destroy the opponent in a single slash. System Features ;*I-Field-based Propulsion System :Like the Beginning Gundam, the Beginning J Gundam propels itself using I-Field instead of regular thrusters. The I-Field is generated by triangular-shaped emitters on the Gunpla's back and by the round IFS units mounted all over the body. This gives it exceptional high mobility and can deflect beam attacks. History The blueprints of the Beginning J Gundam that Takeru found in his grandfather's house was actually created by Bandai Hobby Division to evaluate whether the Gunpla should be commercialized. The Gunpla was later released as an actual HG model kit and known as "late type" to differentiate it from Takeru's own scratch-built unit, which was called the "early type". Variants ;*GPB-X80JFA Beginning J Gundam Burning Cloth ;*GPB-X80J/7S Beginning J Gundam Seven Sword Picture Gallery GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam - Design.jpg|Lineart and profile Beginning J Gundam gpb.png BeginningJGundam1.jpg|Custom Built 1/144 GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam BeginningJGundam2.jpg|Custom Built 1/144 GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam BeginningJGundam3.jpg|Custom Built 1/144 GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam BeginningJGundam4.jpg|Custom Built 1/144 GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam BeginningJGundam5.jpg|Custom Built 1/144 GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam Gunpla Hggb07.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam (2011): box art External links * http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/gunplaj/gpb-x80j.htm